Mass Effect: Black Future
by OperatorMazzi
Summary: Mankind's greatest mistake will be the inability to control the technology they create, conceive, and construct It is determined. It is set. Constant. Unwavering. Unfaltering. For it will be certain. (Cyberpunk AU)
1. Prologue

I have no excuse to why this took so long to rewrite other than my focus on school and procrastination.

So to start this off, this is a _complete_ rewrite if Mass Effect: Black Future. The original storyline has been scrapped completely due to some plot points being _"irrational"_ and some that might've caused some confusion in the future. I also felt like I rushed/bullshitted it to a maximum level. So after a couple months of work, talking to some other Authors/Friends and even getting a Beta to help me edit, I feel like I'm ready to upload the first 3 Chapters of the rewrite. I originally planned to release 5 pre-written chapters this week, but due to some unforeseen complications, I had to reduce it to 3. I Hope you all enjoy this rewrite and hopefully, _HOPEFULLY,_ it will be the last one to come for a long time. Hopefully never.

I hope you all enjoy this.

~Your Pal, Mazzi

(P.S. I updated my profile, so if you want to check that out and see what my progress is on my current stories and what's coming in future, be my guest.)

* * *

Mass Effect: The Black Future

Written by OperatorMazzi

Beta Read by evevee

* * *

 **On August 12, 2083** , The Great Unification War came to an end. Seven years of war on a global scale had taken its toll that was home to dozens of sentient lives. Millions lay dead in cities that once shined bright under the blue sky. Cities across the planet were in ruins after the numerous years of war. All sides were affected. No parades. Nothing. This was a dreary day for those who survived, but a start of a new age of peace for those willing to rebuild.

As time went on, Multiple countries began to set aside rivalries and petty differences, allying with one another to create a future where the future generations of Earth could live in. In a few months' time, on the day of **June 10** **th** **, 2087** , The Provisional United Earth Government was formed.

 **2089-2108** : Italian company named Biotechnica reaches its long-term goal of producing enough food to feed the starving populations that are scattered among the Eastern European Dead zones that mainly result of a small-scale nuclear exchange. The reconstruction of Eastern Europe and Central Asia was considered one of the most difficult challenges for Biotechnica due to the number of large pockets of radiation that still lingered before they implemented the Perpetual Isotope Scrubbers.

United Earth then colonizes Luna which is then is made into a forward operating base for future expeditions to Mars Upon colonizing the solar system, The United Earth pushes through reforms to create the **United Systems Federation.**

The space company Orbital Air partners with Mitsubishi-Sugo and the Japanese Mega-Conglomerate **Arasaka Industries** finishes a joint project to create the infamous Haley-Clinton Deuterium Fusion Engine. A technological innovation Humanity needed to make trips from the Old Earth to the new colonies that now spanned the inner solar system.

 **2110-2146** : An American arms company named **Militech** creates the AS-12 Humanoid Combat Drone. The A-12 is widely used in Security work in European and Asian Dead zones where United Earth forces struggle to restore order. The effectiveness of the A-12 increases its popularity and it becomes the staple of automatic security.

After the successful test of the **Experimental NLS Drive** (Near Light Speed), The _**UFS Serenity**_ reaches Alpha Centauri and successfully creates a small colony as a testament to their success. Three to five years later, the colonists of the Unified planet of Aventia sends a small vessel back to Earth to give the higher-ups proof of the success of human colonization. The evidence of the successful colony sparks the construction of the second wave of colony ships and many eager humans waiting to begin a new life among the stars.

 **Datryia** is the fifth colonized planet under the United Systems Federation. Five months into colonizing Datryia, miners discover a Precursor Compound that appeared to be connected to several cables that spanned the globe. The **Central Bureau of Allied Intelligence** takes over the mining operation and begins the construction of the Wolfhound Central Command Structure to investigate the Precursor Compound. Datryia is rated to be fully fortified against all attacks. Datryia's sister planet, Tribute, receives the same treatment. By **2146** , with the final implementation of the 1st Proxima Defense Fleet, The **Proxima Mizar System** is considered a solar fortress.

 **2154-2237** : The personnel of the Wolfhound Central Command Structure discover and reactivates a dormant AI located deep within the Compound. The AI recounts the tales of the tragic downfall of its creators before it decides to share what technology remains in the Compound to prevent another galactic extinction.

Vice Admiral James Fitzgerald Winslow is given control of Allied Intelligence's Section III and creates the **Winslow Accord**. Candidates are being selected for recruitment. After the discovery of the Precursor and its superstructure that spanned the Human-Fortress world of Datryia, Allied Intelligence's Section VII 123rd, and 45th Xeno-Materials Excavation Fleet is sent to the neighboring systems of Harada and Zaria V to acquire Precursor Caches hidden among these systems. This event begins to create more innovative designs within the realm of cybernetics and automatic warfare.

Raven Micro-Cybernetics creates the subsidiary company Zeta-Tech to produce and manufacture new age Supercomputers, cyberdecks, robotics, and cybernetics.

 **2237-2249** : Military Intelligence traces derelict signal that is located on the fringes of Federation Space. Federation High Command Sends in a small flotilla to investigate. Three weeks later, the 43rd Federation Recon Flotilla reports the discovery of an abandoned colony world of unknown origins, a further investigation is required, Allied Intelligence Section I deploys Forward Research Station Aries for further excavation purposes.

Mankind reaches a total population of 25 billion and holds 29 garden worlds and a handful of mining planets.

Federation scientists provide data on the improvement in Earth's Biosphere as the use of Perpetual Isotope Scrubbers cleanse the planet of any remaining pockets of radiation. Mankind celebrates the complete healing of their homeworld as many believed that this was the start of the new beginning of self-preservation of Earth.

The Federation Starbase _**Titan Mary**_ detects three more derelict signals that are like the signal found back in 2238. Wanting to know the origins of these beacons, the 34th and 10th Xeno-Materials Excavation Fleet is sent to investigate and find whoever and whatever sent these looping signals.

 **In the year of 2241** , the Xeno-Materials Excavation Ship _**Fire Wyvern**_ comes across a derelict starship that was orbiting the gas giant **Fradus LDK6.** A Marine-Science team is sent to investigate the ship. Within the ninth hour of boarding the derelict, Marine Team-05 reports that there was a vast amount of stasis pods located in the ships stowage. While the inhabitants slept, the ships automated security activates in the response of several unknown life-forms breeching the ships Stasis deck. Three marines were killed by the automated security after the team's Artificial Intelligence managed to deactivate the defense systems. After the Marines report in Allied Intelligence's Xeno-Materials Division **/Section IV** takes the derelict starship to a remote location for further study.

 **In 2244** , four new Federation colonies located in the Alpha Leporis system: Foundation, Petrovina, Shapus 6V9, and Mefrion goes under martial law due to anti-Federation terrorist attacks that killed over **300,000 federation** **citizens** system-wide.

The Federation sends the 4th Federation Quick Response Fleet to assist Colonial Defense Branch Leporis in finding the terrorists and maintain order within the system. Tensions among the Federation Military and the local populace as the Insurrectionists chaos throughout the system, showing that the Central Government couldn't guarantee their safety. The local populace of Alpha Leporis forms the Free Worlds of Gilgamesh, a Neo-Socialist movement that wants to secede from the Federation. Negotiations between the Federation and the Free Worlds go south.

Insurrectionist ships attack a patrolling Federation Battle Group. Insurrectionist forces take **Tiberius Station** , killing security forces and taking hostages. On the order from Federation President Sebastian Mitchell, Federation High Command mobilizes the Navy. **The Secession War** goes into full effect.

Federation 2nd and 5th fleets engage Insurrectionist Ships and seize victory over the world of Foundation and begin the planetary invasion. The Insurrectionist fleets retreat to Shapus 6V9 with the 5th and 199th fleets following closely behind. Federation Marines make landfall on Shapus 6V9 and initiates combats with the rebel forces. The campaign is bloody for the marines as the rebels engage in Guerilla Warfare.

 **In 2248** , The Secession War enters its most brutal and final conflict as the Federation Navy surrounds the Insurrectionist world of Petrovina. As Federation Marines attempt to board Tiberius Station, what remains of the Insurrectionist forces enters a total war doctrine. In Orbit, the Federation Navy lose ships due to Insurrectionist ships performing barbaric tactics, ground forces were subjected to more ambushes and bombings. Insurrectionist forces even use Federation loyalists as human shields to make the Federation hesitate in commencing a carpet bombing of a major city. Slowly but surely, the Petrovinian Rebels surrenders to the might of the Federation. Many among Federation High Command want them punished for their actions but the president made no attempts to punish the rebels since using the hatred born from the Secession War to punish those who are misguided, will only divide Humanity to a greater state.

 **2256-2299:** After the discovery of the Precursor Compound on Datryia, the Federation unveils the _**UF**_ _ **S War Breaker,**_ an experimental Spearhead-Class Supercarrier that is built over 6 kilometers and is one of the first flagships to be introduced into the Federation Navy.

Raven-Cybernetics draws up plans to create a mobile synthetic platform for Federation Artificial Intelligences called **Autons** ; an exact replication of the Human body. Zeta-Tech begins to work in the Autons for half a decade until they are released into the public.

The Federal Senate renews territorial expansion into unknown space. Shanxi is colonized along with three other planets.

 **January 1** **st** **, 2299:** First Contact is Initiated.


	2. Episode I

**"There's no honorable way to kill, no gentle way to destroy. There is nothing good in war, except its ending."**

 **\- Abraham Lincoln**

* * *

 **-EPISODE I-**

 **==X==**

 **January 2nd, 2299**

 **Helion System,** **Shanxi**

"Five minutes!" the Condor pilot yelled.

This was the signal for the Marines onboard to start checking their gear. The sounds of Marines inspecting their HK492 Assault Rifles and FN M250 SAW'S created an atmosphere that showed that they were ready for situations like this. Years of rigorous training and combat simulations prepared them for this moment.

Every possible tactic and strategy that UAF AI's could formulate was imprinted in their wristed-mounted Tacpads, which gave them another advantage against their enemy. Their Titanium-Magnesium Powered Body Armor showed the innovative progress mankind had made in terms of warfare. This was their moment.

"We're approaching the drop zone! Opening up the bay doors!" the pilot told them. The squad of Marines faced the opening of the dropship at this. The instant vacuum caused the air around them to rush by furiously. The night sky flourished with AA Fire. It gave them purpose.

"Reaching destination in five…four… three…two..."

It gave them reasons to give their lives for the greater good.

"Light is green! Jump now!" the pilot yelled. Those were the words the marines needed to hear as all sixteen began to move in unison towards the Condor's open bay door and jumped into the fire.

All sixteen marines were now falling towards the planet's surface, dodging incoming fire, and readjusting flight paths as the constant burst of AA flak continued to light up the night sky.

" _5000 meters…4000 meters…3000 meters…"_ their helmets began to announce. Impact was imminent.

" _1000 meters…"_

All sixteen marines braced for landfall.

All sixteen marines braced for war.

 **-X-**

 **January 3** **rd** **, 2299**

 **United Systems Battle Cruiser _Leviathan_**

 **Battle Group Denmark**

 **High Orbit, Shanxi**

"Admiral, we're receiving confirmation that ground forces have made landfall," a Communications Officer declared. "They're meeting heavy resistance sir, they're pinned down."

"Reroute any heavy armor to their position. We need to keep the offensive line secured in order land more troops," Admiral Kurtis ordered.

"Relaying orders."

"We've got enemy ships coming in from the left. Engaging!" yelled a Weapons Officer. After the notice was announced, the Leviathan's front-mounted Magnetic Accelerators fired a volley of slugs towards the enemy ships, taking down their shields and obliterating the alien ships with ease.

"Good hits. targets neutralized!" the weapons officer stated. Admiral Kurtis smiled as he looked out the bridge's observation window to see the alien ships in pieces.

"The _Bernard_ is venting atmosphere, they're reporting critical systems failure, escape pods are being launched!"

Not too long after, the Bernard went up in flames, killing the sailors that didn't reach the lifeboats in time. This wiped the smile form Kurtis' face. Another ship lost to the unknown.

"Navigation, bring the ship forty-five degrees starboard towards where the Bernard was! Comms, tell Hackett and Hiro to follow my lead and fire main batteries when in range."

"Yes sir!" complied the Nav officer.

Shortly thereafter, all three Battlecruisers began to make their way towards the alien dreadnaught. Soon after, the four ships began to exchange fire. From Magnetic Accelerators to Missile pods, all three Coalition ships unleashed their fury onto the dreadnaught.

It took no time for its shields to go down, allowing the slugs and missiles to penetrate the ship's hull. This caused its engine to fail and bathed the ship in backwash, melting it to an unrecognizable hulk in seconds.

"Target neutralized! All hands reporting in. Captain Henry is reporting several hull breaches and minimal engine failure."

"Tell the Enceladus that help is on its way. Chang, Sitrep!"

"The enemy fleet is capitulating, remnants are jumping out of the system," Chang explained.

"Tell Battle Group Econ to track the energy signatures that are leaking from the ships and locate their fallback point. I don't want them escaping."

"Not after what they've done" he ended the sentence as he looked towards a planet on fire.

 **January 4** **th**

 **Shanxi,** **City of New Hope**

With a quick motion, Dennis Tranner, callsign Metal-04, kicked in the door that led into the office floor of the apartment building and scanned the area around him.

"Clear," He announced into the SQUADCOM. Suddenly, 15 more marines filed their way into the building. One marine who bore the Lieutenant insignia on his shoulder began to give orders.

"Felix! Take Dennis and Keven up the building to take out the snipers that got Granite Company pinned. I'll keep the rest down here and set up a perimeter."

"Copy that. Smith! Tranner! Let's move out!" Felix ordered as the three began to move up the flight stairs.

"Intel says the first sniper is located on the fifth floor," Felix explained.

"The thought of popping some Xeno skulls has got me trigger finger itching," Keven said with a hint of excitement.

"We all share the same feeling Corporal, but the last thing we need is you wasting ammo on every Xeno we see. HIGHCOM wants prisoners for interrogation."

"Doesn't mean I can't waste some after they're done."

"New Geneva Conventions of 2094. Violate those laws, you get sent to federal prison," Dennis deadpanned. Keven scoffed.

"Can it. We've reached the fifth floor. Stack up," Felix ordered. As ordered, Dennis and Keven stacked up on another side of the door across from Felix, readying their weapons.

Felix signaled Keven to go through the door that led to the fifth floor, as he was Metal's CQC specialist. Readying his M19RF Combat shotgun, Keven moved slowly but cautiously as he heard sniper fire coming from one of the vacant rooms on the same floor.

As he reached the door, he gave the signal for Dennis and Felix to join him. Shortly after, Felix nodded, giving him them confirmation to kick the door with his exoskeleton powered foot, shattering the wooden door and sending splinters flying throughout the room. This action caught the Xeno's attention, for it was the last thing she saw as she received a face full of buckshot.

The magnetically accelerated pellets splattered on her barriers before it shattered and then contacted her helmet and skull, causing brain matter to spew all over the walls and one last shot from her dead man's grip.

"Xeno's dead," Keven announced as he ejected the spent shell.

"Let's get moving. Before we know it, the enemy will figure out one of their own is dead."

"One down," Dennis sighed, "Four more to go."

 **January 5th, 2299**

 **Proxima Mizar System,** **Datryia**

 **Allied Intelligence**

It only took 48 hours for the Federal Congressional Assembly declared war against those who ignited the first contact. Two days after the First and Fourth fleets had left the inner colonies and jumped to the Helion system to take back what was theirs.

Now it was time to go over the dire situation.

"It's been two days Kiran. I expect that your agents have the information we need."

" Of course Director Allison. The details we have as now is what we've pulled their ships tells that we've broken an intergalactic law of theirs." Section I/Military Intelligence head Kiran Bradshaw assessed.

"Which law would that be?"

"One that relates to the unauthorized activations of the jump gates. Or what the call Mass Relays."

"You mean like the one we found orbiting Pluto?" Allision inquired.

"Correct. The law seems to be a precautionary measure against unexpected threat dubbed the _Rachni._ After the threat was dealt with, they instilled this law to stop history from repeating itself."

Allision took note of this as Kiran continued with her report.

"After we gained access their version of Waypoint, _their Extranet_ , shows that their government is led by three distinct species" the Intelligence Agent explained as she walked over to the holoprojector and presented the 'Big Three'.

Three different holograms displaying three distinct species came up from the base of the holoprojector.

"Asari. Turian. Salarian. These are the ones that control the regions outside of Federation space. The ones that spilled human blood." Kiran's voice remained stoic.

"What do we know about them?" Allison inquired.

"All we know so far is each one of them plays a major part in their own Interstellar government. The Asari are typically seen as diplomats and mediators, the Salarians gather intelligence and information, and the Turians provide the bulk of the military and peacekeeping forces. A well-rounded government from what we can see. I've also sent you and the rest of the Joint Chiefs a summarized report of their basic history. If we are known to make peace with these aliens, the most necessary course of action is to have a basic understanding of them."

"Thank you, Kiran. I'll let the president know about the current situation. Expect to hear from me within the next forty-eight hours."

"Yes ma'am" She popped a salute. Allison stood up and returned the salute. The holo-stream ended. Allison sat back down in her chair and sighed. She looked at her desk and propped up a holographic dial. She dialed a set of numbers, seconds later, a secret compartment opened on her desk. She reached in and grabbed a glass and a bottle of wine. She looked at the bottle.

" _Golden Terra 2054"_ It read. It was s testament to the Golden Age of the Old Earth. She remembered the stories of back when mankind was united in the terms of progress. The International Committee for Scientific Advancement guided mankind to Golden Age that reached new heights. It was a time where we had it all. That was all until the Great Disaster.

"Not everything lasts forever." She said as she popped the cork and poured herself a drink. Allison sat in her darkened office, remembering when her job was easier.

"I thought you gave up drinking?" a voice said.

"I only drink when I want to remember when times were easier…You know that."

"I always thought people drink to forget?"

"Eh…that too." She took another sip of her wine. "Was there a reason why you came here, Jenny? She turned around to see he personal AI assistant, dressed as an Old American Officers Uniform, being projected from her office's holoprojector.

"Colonel Harper wanted me to inform you that Vector-One has returned from their current mission."

"The one about those Neo Secessionists?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am. They and Doctor Sundaresh are waiting for you to start the debrief."

"Tell them I'll be there in a minute. I must attend to something important."

"Yes, ma'am. If you need anything, just ask." With that, Jenny disappeared and darkened the room once again. Allison swirled and downed what was left her wine. She then activated the touchscreen on her desk. She selected a file from her private folder and attached to an email.

She then wrote the following

" _You have what you need. Get back to me when you can."_

 **-X-**

 **January 13th, 2299**

 **Jorbysk, Shanxi**

 **Helion System**

For the first time in some time, Dennis finally got the rest he needed.

After what many would call Humanity's proving ground, the Marines of the United Armed Forces got the free time they deserved. Hot meals, showers, warm beds.

Who couldn't love relaxation after shooting non-stop for the last ten days. Ten gruesome days of fighting.

When the Xenos that were left behind on Shanxi surrendered, the Federation did all they could to help the colonists recover. If one looked out their window right now, they would see the endless sea of white medical tents strewn across the fields outside and inside the wall of Firebase Romeo. The tents that ranged from housing to medical stations were the source of the constant wails of pain and the smell of dried blood lingered in the air. There was even a moment where Dennis saw a pair of carrying what seemed to be a dead child on a stretcher that was covered by a bloody tarp.

He couldn't forget any of this. Not even if he wanted to.

As he hit the showers, Dennis remembered the times where he knew life before he signed up for the armed forces. The memories of his home Procyon filled his head. He could remember the days of running around their summer home by the beach. Most importantly, he remembered his sister. Arin's smile was the only thing that kept him going.

"If only," he said to himself.

 **-X-**

"Keven! How many times do I gotta tell you to not to kick the POWs?!" Felix yelled.

"This one's dead." Keven deadpanned.

Felix stared at Keven. "I didn't kill it. It was dead when I got back from rotation," Keven said in a defensive tone.

Felix the signaled a medic to come over and inspect the supposedly dead Xeno. After a quick scan, the medic stood up and told Felix the cause of death, "From what I could tell, this fucker had some serious internal bleeding. The amount of force needed to cause that amount of damage is either a really big Gorilla or-"

"-The agents from Section Three" Felix finished. "Never thought I would see their handiwork on the battlefield."

"Yeah. From what I've heard, the originals date back to the mid-22nd century."

"Really?"

"To be honest with you, I don't know. What I told you are just rumors that have been circling around the USMC ever since they were deployed during the Insurrection's final days."

"Hmm."

"Anyway, I gotta get back to more important duties before my CO bitches as me again."

"DANIELS! WHERE IN GODS NAME ARE YOU!" a rough feminine voice called out.

"That's my cue." After that, the medic left Felix to think about the mysterious agents of Allied Intelligence's Section Three.

Felix sighed.

THWACK!

"KEVEN! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU KICK ANOTHER FUCKING XENO!"


	3. Episode II

**"I have never advocated war except as a means of peace."**

 **— Ulysses S. Grant**

* * *

 **-EPISODE II-**

 **==X==**

 **February 3rd, 2300**

 **Undisclosed Allied Intelligence Center**

 **Unknown World**

 **Designated Star system: Sigma Olympia**

 **Continued investigation of Derelict Starship**

"Welcome back to the Infinite News Network! I'm your host Carl Greene!"

"And I'm your Co-host, Janet Hemingway."

"In today's news, the decision has been made to continue the forward expanse into the designated Gamma-Quadrant."

"Oh really?"

"That's right, Janet. After only a month, the Federal Congressional Assembly decided it would be best for Humankind to push forward with their plan to expand territory into unknown space..."

The sounds from the television faded out as the Intelligence Officer named Cody Pinkerton began to focus more on the huge hulking spaceship that Allied Intelligence found drifting among the fringes of unknown space. The observation window gave Jenkins a clear view of the numerous operations that were taking place. From piles of tech the worker drones managed to pry off the ship to the selected group of stasis pods, Cody knew that things were going as planned.

"Pinkerton!" a voice called. Startled by this break in thought, he turned to see a blonde-haired woman standing in the shadows of the observation room.

"Jesus Christ Brooke, why do I have a feeling that a knocking subroutine was implemented in your systems?"

The Auton stood silent for a few seconds before responding, "I apologize for startling you, Jenkins. Hemmings-Worth wanted me to see how the operation was going."

"Well, you can tell him that things are the same as usual. With the knowledge, we've gain from the caches that are neighborhood-friendly Precursor AI has kindly led us to, it's been an easy task on what's good to take and what's the button that causes the ships near-unstable engine to go supernova. Other than that, it's been quiet." Cody explained.

"Atterton wants me to give him my own evaluation of the operation."

Cody laughed. "After all this time, Atterton still doesn't trust me to form my own report."

"Atterton has his reasons, Pinkerton. Especially after what you pulled on Houlea, you're lucky that he didn't demote you to a desk job back on Earth. "

Cody scoffed. "Atterton can get rid of me if he can. Cody swiveled his chair back towards the window that gave him a clear view of the docs. "But in the end, it'll just be a waste of my skill."

"Having skill doesn't equal in trust Pinkerton. Your skills within the Winslow Accord does exceed our expectation, but that doesn't allow you to take different routes that will prove disastrous."

"Someone has to spice things every occasionally…" Cody's smug attitude suddenly changed into a blank slate. He rubbed the back of his neck. "…Even if it gets that person put on a leash."

"All action has consequences, Pinkerton...I had hoped that you'd know that."

"Knowing is different from understanding Brooke. A bot like you would've probably had" Before she could respond, Cody interjected.

"Let's change the subject. I've been hearing that you and your robot friends have been creating a theory on how this big bucket of bolts ended up drifting through the fringes of Federation space."

Brooke gave her colleague an irritated look before taking an Auton equivalent of the sigh. Brooke then walked towards a nearby console and placed her hand on its surface. The consoles data recognition system then booted up, taking the information into its integral systems, and the confirming her identity by stating her name, rank, and serial number from her military record and her synthetic body's production records. After the initial scanning was complete, the console brought up a collection of information that projected from the console inner workings. Brooke explained her findings, telling the former Field Agent of the possible situations that could've brought this ship into their possession.

"Over the last couple months, my fellow Autons and I have run over 1.2 million scenarios that would lead to a massive space hulk containing over three hundred million stasis pods drifting among the dying stars of five thousand years past. Only one seemed the most accurate for it received the highest percentile."

This peaked Cody's' interest. "So what scenario did you and your bot friends agree on?"

"Their world was doomed most likely."

Cody sighed. _"Cryptic as usual."_ He thought. "Brooke, you know for a fact that there are many factors that come into play when a is world doomed." Cody explained.

"Maybe if you would stop talking and let me finish, you wouldn't be asking me inane questions."

The Auton countered. Cody only crossed his arms in response and glared, saying nothing.

"There are countless scenarios for that inquiry" She continued." Asteroids, Meteors, Nuclear war, an incurable virus that plagued the general population. The list goes on. All we need more data to come up with a valid conclusion.

Cody thought for a moment about what his partner said. "Have you told Atterton about all this?"

The Auton turned her attention to the window that gave her a clear view of the space hulk. As she walked towards the window with her hands interlaced behind her back, she looked down towards the base floor, subconsciously analyzing the personnel below.

"No," she replied. "I felt it was necessary to tell you first before telling our shared superior. Cody arched an eyebrow. "Why is that?" He asked.

"Because unlike him; You know what to do with information like this. Seeing that you still have connections within Section 7."

"Section 7 doesn't recognize my authority anymore."

"Section 7 won't care. I'll make sure of that."

And with that, The Auton left the dark room. Leaving the Ex-Field agent alone to gather his thoughts.

 **-X-**

 **May 31st, 2300**

 **Citadel, Council Chambers**

 **Widow System**

Councilor Tevos sat in the comfort of her home. Sipping the warm tea that she made and watching the local citadel news network give its routine morning newsreel to the local population.

"… _In the latest news, the newcomers of the galactic community, the United Systems Federation, has made an agreement with the Turian Hierarchy to return all prisoners of war to their respective parties. This was a result of a series of meetings between Ambassador Anita Goyle and Ambassador_ _Floroteia_ Orinia. While the major details of the agreement haven't been shared with us, Federation spokesperson Michael Addington _has assured us that this new agreement will be mutually beneficial for both respective parties…."_

Tevos interest slightly perked up to this piece of news. This was most likely the first agreement between Humanity and the Council species since the end of the First Contact War. Never the less, this was a start for Tevos and her colleagues as they hoped the leaders of United Systems Federation would reconsider their invitation to join the galactic community.

Tevos silently hummed at this thought as she continued to drink her tea and watch the morning news.

Suddenly, Tevos' Omnitool sparked up. She was getting a call from a source that claimed to be unknown. For most, getting a call from an unknown signal would cause suspicion, but for Tevos, it was an expected event.

Setting aside her tea, Tevos answered the call without hesitation. "This is Tevos. What do you need?"

"Councilor Tevos, we regret to inform you that we've lost her trail again." A feminine but stern voice projected from her wrist.

"Please elaborate," she asked, slightly curious about what her contract was referring to.

"It's about T'Soni. One of our informants has spotted her getting aboard a cargo ship that's heading towards the Artemis Tau Cluster. More specifically, the Knossos system, Therum."

Tevos sighed in slight frustration. This really complicated the current situation as her task of bringing back the young maiden to Asari Space was beginning to become more of a chore than simple retrieval mission.

"Many agents believe that she'll ask for Asylum." The contact explained.

Tevos scoffed. "If she wanted refuge she'll have to take the risk of coming to the Citadel since their Embassy is located here. There's another reason behind this course of action."

Tevos got out from the couch that was situated in the middle of the living room and walked towards the kitchen counter and picked up a datapad.

"What do we know about Therum? Is there anything significant to the planet that would cause her to venture into Federation space?"

"From what we know, Councilor is that Therum is considered a distant, but rich-industrial World to the United Systems Federation. While its heavy metals have incited a manufacturing boom on Earth and several other fledging colonies, the Federation has seemed to have halted all civilian traffic from in and out the system."

Tevos turned back towards her omni-tool. "Have you found out why?"

"As of now? no. From what information we have gathered, only Ships affiliated with the United Systems Armed Forces can be within the range of the planet and land on the planet's surface.

This made Tevos think for a while. What in the Goddesses name would restrict access a planet that helped the Federation in terms of manufacturing? This was something she would have to figure out this later as there were important tasks to take care of at the moment.

"If they only allowed Military ships within range of the planet, then why is she using a cargo transport to reach her destination then?" Tevos asked as it made no sense on why they would let a random cargo ship within range of a blacklisted planet.

"It is possible that the cargo ship has been recruited by their military."

A sound theory. But it couldn't be possible due to the amount of animosity that's been trapped between the Federation and Council due to the First Contact War still being fresh in everyone's mind. It would be reasonable for the Federation have these sorts of restrictions in place.

"Maybe…" She questioned

There was a long pause.

"Orders Councilor?" the voice asked.

"Continue with your mission. Keep me updated. I'll contact you when something comes up.

"Yes Councilor."

The call ended, leaving the Asari Councilor to return to her morning routine.

 **-X-**

 **June 10, 2300**

 **Mergan System, Torfan**

 _"Red-Two-One-Actual, Interrogative; What's the situation on grid number Whiskey-Tango-Two-Three-Seven-Three-Nine?"_

Staff Sergeant Ashley Williams fired off three rounds from her BW-23 DMR, effectively killing a Batarian Pirate sniper aiming at their position. She then signaled Private Jameson and Corporal Howard to follow her lead to link up with the rest of Red-Two.

"Red-Two-Actual, we're facing heavy resistance along that path to our objective, requesting additional fire support, How copy?"

 _"Red-Two-One-Actual, All Red-Victors are currently occupied at this time. We cannot provide additional fire support at this moment. Standby for further updates, Over."_ The Second Platoon Leader; Lieutenant Fick reported over the Battle-Net.

"Red-Two-Actual, I say again; we are facing heavy resistance along our path. If we don't receive additional fire support, I'm positive that everyone here will go home in a body bag, over."

"Red-Two-One-Actual, I repeat, we cannot spare any Red-Victors. All Red-Victors are currently engaging hostiles along the baseline of the hill. Hold your current position. We will come..."

Lieutenant Fick was cut off when a mass accelerator round impacted a nearby IFVs titanium-plated armor. The force of the round severely damaged the Armored Vehicle as its main operating system was, for lack of a better word, fucked.

Not wanting to be sitting ducks stuck in an open field, the IFVs crew began to disembark but were too late as another mass accelerator round whistled through the air and impacted the disabled IFV. The force was enough to completely obliterate both the IFV, its crew, and knock back the now dazed Lieutenant. The ringing in his ears was soon replaced by the short wails of death that originated from the dying men of the IFV crew.

"They got Mass Accelerators mounted on the hills ridgeline!" A Marine called out.

"Goddammit!"

"Richardson! Get Terra's Wrath on the com and tell them to clean up the damn hill!"

"Roger that!"

Fick then spoke on the Battle-Net again, "Williams! Hold position until further notice! We'll pick you up after this shit been taken care of, over!"

 _*Crackling*-actul, Say aga-*Crackling*_

"Williams!" Fick cried out.

 _*Crackling*_

As he was about to call her name once more, the rumbling of the Hiroshima-Class Heavy Cruiser United Systems Heavy Frigate _Terra's_ _Wrath_ brought his attention to the Batarian Command Bunker. The cruiser's Type-77 Forward Heavy MAC guns and Helix Missile Pods slammed into the huge mountain, destroying most of its outer defense and causing most it's exposed structures go up in eruptions of rubble.

"Attention all Allied forces, this is Captain Killian of the _UFHS_ _Terra's Wrath_. All outside Defenses have been neutralized. Operation Knockout is still in effect. I repeat, Operation Knockout is still in effect."

After hearing that, Fick released the pressurized clamps of his helmet, letting the hot and dusty air run across his face. In that final moment, the Lieutenant fell on his ass and continued to look towards the smoking hill that literally tried to kill him literally five minutes ago. He sighed.

"I need a vacation."

 **Northern Torfan**

 **Command Bunker**

"Vector Actual, this is Vector-One-one. We've entered the bunker and are proceeding with the mission," a Winslow Accord Operative with the designation Zeus spoke over their private Battle -Net.

"Roger that Vector-One. Firebrand, we'll be on standby once you've completed the primary objective. Stay safe out there, Vector-One."

"Affirmative." Zeus then looked back to three other operatives that were with him, wearing the black nano-undersuits, experimental MKV Spectre armor, and carrying silenced M63-Caseless smgs along with silenced RF-Energy Pistols.

"Athena. What's the quickest way to the command center," Zeus requested?

"Intel shows that the quickest route is through the communications center on sub-level three. Due to certain corridors being inaccessible, we have to take another route," she explained.

"What's the secondary route?" Athena pulled up the holographic image of the bunker and pointed to the highlighted route that showed a much longer path than the original. This wasn't a problem for Zeus, he knew how to adapt.

Apollo whistled. "That's a long way to the command center."

"Is that a problem?" Zeus deadpanned.

Apollo chuckled. "It won't be. Not as long as we don't run into more obstacles."

"Obstacles won't be a problem. We have the means to create our own entrance," the last operative, Artemis, said as she showed him the explosives she carried with her.

"Right then. Let's move!" Zeus ordered. Soon after, Vector-One began to make their way through the bunker.

Apollo activated his pulse screen, keeping his SMG shouldered and ready to fire as Zeus, Artemis, Apollo, and Athena followed close behind. As they descended into the lower levels, Apollo kept a close eye on his pulse screen, checking to see if any signs of life were left after the bombardment. After a few more meters, Apollo put his fist up.

"I got motion," Apollo stated over the squad Battle-Net. "Four tangos, twelve o' clock, 16 meters, on the floor below us."

Vector-one then proceeded to quietly move towards the shadows and lined up with their assigned targets. Zeus spotted on the Batarians trying to access a malfunctioning door while the others kept a lookout.

"What's taking you so long!?" one Batarian complained.

"The auto-lock is busted. I gotta manually reroute the power to the door's hydraulic system."

"Well, could you hurry up? The last I need is to die in some mountain on some dumb rock."

"If you're so keen on getting out of here, why don't you fix the damn thing yourself? Oh, wait! You can't because last time I checked I'm the one who knows engineering and you can't tell the difference between a-. "

"We're not getting out of here are we?' a third Batarian chimed into the fourth. "We won't if Boran and Jegen keep bickering like some prepubescent children fighting over a toy."

"You think we should just we leave them behind."

"Idiot, the only way to the hanger is through this door."

The Batarian scoffed, "Why can't we just make our own door?"

"Because the last thing we need is to cause some loose boulder to fall over and kill us. Plus, we don't have enough explosives to make another door."

"This is getting boring. Let's just take these fuckers out," Athena said with an annoyed tone.

Zeus agreed to an extent as he motioned Apollo to throw a stun grenade. Not wanting to ruin the moment, Apollo pulled out a Universal M8 combat grenade, set the charge for stun, primed it, and rolled the grenade directly in front of the two Batarians that were supposed to keep an eye out.

"Ugh. I can't want to get off this rock and back to the market. I heard that Carn and his crew brought back some Human females from the recent raid. I've been itching to get some new tail."

"Huh, knowing you, you'll probably waste her like the last one you got."

"I can assure that this one going to be different."

"That's what-"the Batarians counter was interrupted by a rolling cylinder. In a split second, the Batarian looked towards the dark end of the hallway before being blinded by a bright flash. During all the confusion, Vector-One popped out the shadows and fired several suppressed bursts at the dazed Batarians. While the first few harmlessly splashed against their shields, the rest pierced their skulls, sending bone fragments and grey matter splashing against the wall.

After the last Batarian hit the floor, Apollo checked his Pulse Tracker. He was glad that the recent course of action didn't draw any unwanted attention. "We're still dark," he said.

"Copy," Zeus replied. "Artemis, crack that door open."

"Roger that."

Artemis approached the same door and pulled out a breaching charge and began to set it up.

"Vector-Actual, do we have anything on The Market?"

"We've been trying to locate its exact location ever since we captured a few Batarian pirate ships that attacked Elysium. Once we finish cracking their database, we'll plan from there."

"Copy," Zeus replied. Artemis then gave the signal that breaching charge was set. Vector-One then stacked up against opposite ends of the door.

"Breaching in three...two...one..."

 **-X-**

 **June 8, 2300**

 **Serpent Nebula,** **Widow System**

 **Presidium Commons**

This was supposed to be a quiet day. All President Ferrin was supposed to do was oversee the official opening of the Federation Embassy in the Citadel Presidium, but due to her luck, the Council requested her presence due to a certain ambassador being riled up by certain recent events. Hopefully, it wouldn't be that long.

Oh, wait.

"You'll answer for what your kind has done human! This is an act of war!" the Batarian Ambassador yelled.

Things like that never happen.

"The Hegemony demands answers!"

Ferin sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "The answers you seek are pretty clear, Ambassador. Due to the Council's ineptitude in dealing with the rampant pirate raids within the Attican Traverse, the United Armed Forces of the Federation decided it would do the Council a favor in taking up this task and clearing the way for future colonization purposes. No offense to the Councilors, I might add."

"What you did was an offense to the Council and a violation of galactic borders, Human."

"It's President Taylor Ferin, Batarian," she retorted with an annoyed tone. "And if I might add, as far as the Human population knows, we're just opening up a path for the future. A future without the threat of pirates funded by the Hegemony to not only steal Federation technology but Federation citizens as well."

"Hmph. What proof do you have to back up that accusation!?" The Batarian shouted.

"Just confessions from several Pirate captains, logs for credit transfers, and an intercepted communique between the Batarian War Minister and the Pirate Captains that led the attack," Ferin explained in a stoic tone. "It's enough evidence for me to make a single call to Federation High Command for this to be spread across Human space and have 29 billion humans calling for war."

"You'd dare declare war against an associate of the of the Council!"

"If we may, President Ferin. The Council is interested in seeing this evidence your government has procured." the Salarian Councilor said.

"Of course," Ferin replied as she handed the data chip to Tevos who then proceeded to insert the chip into to slot that fed the information to the directly to Councilors. Wordlessly, each Councilor scanned over its contents and much to their feigned surprise, everything that Ferin said was there, was there. The transcripts, the confessions, the money transfers, and all associated piece of evidence that proved that the Batarians were guilty of the crime.

"This revelation is damning," said Tevos

"I agree," Sparatus responded.

"Damn near irrefutable," the Salarian Councilor chimed in.

"Don't tell me you believe this bigotry?" the ambassador said with a shocked expression.

"For what I've read, you've degraded countless sentient beings into pieces of meat for several millennia. It shouldn't be a massive surprise."

"The Batarian caste system has been an integral part of our culture, you insolent…"

"Councilors." Ferin turned away from the now fuming Batarian to and faced the three, gathering their attention.

"I want you all to think about how many of your people have been reduced to a toy. How many of your people have been stripped of their dignity? How many of your people have been denied their future and be forced to live the rest of their lives under the boot and heel of a race that feeds on the suffering of others!"

Ferin watched the three figures of power look at each other for a moment and with a simple agreement, an empire came crashing down.

"Ambassador Jehek. For countless Millennia, we have given your kind the taste of mercy time after time again. We have restrained ourselves from taking the matters into our own hands of removing your people's influence from the galaxy, as the repercussions of going against our own values of protecting the culture and values of all who are members of the Citadel. But now, it seems that we won't have to do that. Let it be known that on this day of the fifth month of the standard year of 2433, the Batarian Hegemony is hereby no longer a member of the Citadel Council and will receive no support from us by any means," Tevos declared.

"If you want to avoid bloodshed, I suggest you create some dialogue between your government and the Federation." Valern chimed in.

"B-But you can't do this!" Jehek yelled. "After all we've done for the galactic community. Without a second thought, you would just cast us aside in favor these newcomers?" Jehek Bellowed.

Sparatus shifted his gaze towards Jehek. "Newcomers that have proved their worth." the Turian regretfully proclaimed. "They managed to push back one of the Hierarchy's best fleets over Shanxi. If we somehow managed to somehow fight off this "Federation" then it would cost more than the Citadel Council could take."

"The only course of action is to negotiate with the Federation, Jehek. There is nothing we can do." Valern repeated.

"There will be no need for that," Ferin announced, her tone a voice sounded somewhat malicious. "We don't negotiate with monsters like them."

On that final note, Ferin left the chambers to resume her duties and enjoy what was to come.


	4. Episode III

**"Only the dead have seen the end of war."**

— **Plato**

* * *

 **-Episode III-**

 **==X==**

 **May 10, 2300**

 **Torfan**

 **Northern Torfan Command Bunker**

 **Sub-level 9: Central Operations Room**

Apollo watched the last Batarian collapse as he removed his serrated combat knife from its heart. "That's twelve now," he said as he sheathed his knife.

Zeus and Athena gave no mind, but Artemis gave a sigh of frustration. "You just have to make everything a competition, don't you?" she asked with a blunt tone while reloading her SMG.

"Not competition. Just fun."

"If I can remember, fun wasn't part of training, Apollo. We were created to be the tip of the spear of Human evolution. We left behind everything we held dear-"

"-in order to safeguard Humanity's place in the universe. Yeah, yeah, I remember what Yunani told us in boot camp before we went into the pods for the first time. You don't have to recite it for the millionth time."

"I do it to keep our unity in check, Apollo. More importantly, I do it to remind you that this isn't some video game form the Twenty-first Century."

Apollo snickered "Not the first you've said that."

"That's because you obliterated a company's worth of Xeno's that surrendered when they figured out they were visibly outmatched back on Shanxi."

"Not my fault one decided to get cocky. Fucking birds."

"Apollo, Artemis. Stop talking, finish securing the area. We don't any stragglers roaming around here."

"We've cleared the room Chief. My pulse sensor hasn't picked up single heartbeat since ever since we got here."

"No room for risks, Apollo."

"He has a point," Athena chimed in. Apollo only shrugged his soldiers and begun a second sweep of the operations center. Zeus then shifted his gaze towards Athena.

"What have you found so far?"

"Nothing surprising. Audio transcripts, money transfers, security footage," Athena answered as she continued to examine the influx of information that was appearing on screen.

"Anything on the " _Market"_?"

"Several copies and transfers have popped up under that name, but they're heavily encrypted."

"Hmph, nothing Allied Intelligence can't handle."

Athena was about to respond when she heard an explosion coming from the hallway outside the Operations Center.

"Apollo, Artemis, what's happening out there?"

"Some Batarian tried to be tough by taking another Xeno hostage and threatening us with a live grenade. Very cocky."

"Are any of you injured?"

"Pfft, we're fine. Artemis managed to put one between his eyes and retrieve the hostage before he went boom."

"And the hostage?"

She became frantic and violent, so we gave her some Nano-shots to calm her nerves. Other than that, we're good.

"Copy that," Zeus acknowledged. "Orion, mission complete. On our way to the extraction point, plus one."

"Affirmative Vector-One-One. Plus one?" the voice asked.

"Yes sir, we've acquired a former hostage not too long ago. She's was a bit rough, but we contained the situation. It's possible that she's a slave sir."

"Copy that Vector-One. Firebrand is on route to your position. We'll notify the Solstice to prep medical when you arrive."

"Acknowledged, Vector-Actual."

As Zeus disconnected from the secure Battle-Net, he looked towards the alien that was being held in Apollo's arms. Humanoid in anatomy, excluding her shorter, slighter build, three thick fingers on both hands, and their lower legs that bent backward significantly.

More questions arose within his consciousness about the connections between the many species that lived within the Milky Way. The Asari were the first example, an example that might push old theories into a new age.

But that didn't matter. Not now at least.

 **-X-**

 **Proxima Mizar System,** **Datryia**

 **New Alexandria**

 **Entertainment district**

 **June 13th, 2300**

Dennis Tranner walked among the strip of night-life that was called Alexandria's Entertainment District. The neon signs that plastered the street he was walking on showed many offers that any man or woman would love to experience. Ranging from VR-Café's, Micro-Cybernetics, Dance clubs, Auton shops, and even some unsavory places that would attract those who want more action. For Dennis, these mainstream attractions weren't grabbing his attention since he made plans to meet up with his friends at a bar they frequently visited.

Stepping into the bar, Dennis was met with the jovial and life-filled hum of conversation from those who were enjoying the night-life. It wasn't long before Dennis heard his name being called. He shifted his gaze towards a small table that was in the center of the bar and saw Keven waving him to come over and Felix drinking a mug of whiskey. He strode over to the table and began to converse with his friends.

"Took you long enough!" Keven said in a jovial tone. "We were beginning to think you got lost."

"Or mugged," Felix finished as he took another swig of whiskey.

"Getting mugged is the very last thing I would allow to happen."

"That's what Michaelson said before he got stabbed in Arundel."

"That's because Arundel is a shady place to visit," Dennis countered. "The place reminds me of Old Chicago, make one wrong turn and some fucker stabs you and takes your wallet."

"Please, He acted all high and mighty to a point where he didn't realize that the bum had already stabbed him and made off with his wallet. I ain't like that."

"Sure, you aren't, mister I got my ass handed to me back by Harley Greene back in high school," Keven taunted and made Felix almost spit out his drink.

"Didn't I tell you not to bring that up again?" Dennis deadpanned.

"Yeah you did, but it's always a fun to see you get pissed off when someone brings it up."

"Didn't Harley get arrested for being affiliated with those Neo-Secessionist groups back on Petrovina?" Felix chimed in.

"Harley was arrested under false charges due to her Board of Directors using her as a target to slap all the evidence they needed to put her as a supplier of Illegal augmentations and weapon mods when it was actually themselves that were sending them their new toys. Soon after, when Allied Intelligence had put two and two together with the help of some captured rebels, they stormed NeoCorp or wherever they were and shoved their asses in a federal prison. Harley was let go shortly after," Dennis explained.

"Oh shit. What happened after that?"

"During the period following her release, she handed the rights to NeoCorp to her sister and left without a trace. No one knows where she is right now."

"Damn. Must've been hard on for her family to see her go like that," Felix acknowledged.

"It was. I was there with her family when she left that day. They thought she wasn't being serious about what she said, but when they finally realized. It was too late."

"Did they at least try to find her?"

"We couldn't. After 3 three weeks of checking in with known associates of hers, we came up empty. For a while, we thought we failed her as a family. In the end, we moved on," Dennis said as he took a swig at his drink.

"I'm surprised you did that so fast."

"Holding onto the past isn't healthy for one's mind."

"I can second that," Keven said.

Dennis began to pour his mug of ale down his throat, deciding to not let the freshness of his drink go to waste.

"Now," Dennis began, "Y'all heard about what the Madam President and Federal Congressional Assembly are doing to the Batarians?"

 **Sol System,** **Earth**

 **New Geneva, Sweden,**

 **Capitol of the United Systems Federation**

 **House of the Federal Congressional Assembly**

 **June 10th, 2300**

In a flashback to three days past, those who governed the scarred Earth, her colonies, and her armies met within the House of the Congressional Assembly. It was there that these leaders debated on how they should handle the fate of the Batarian Hegemony if the skirmish between them escalated into a full-scale war. At first, the meeting was slow, the discussions that took place before the main topic needed to be addressed by some Senators were heard by President Ferin and would be taken to account.

It was then, when the minuscule topics were cast aside, the senators of the USF and high-ranking officers of the UAF began to debate on what route should they take to stamp out the Batarians and their oppressive ways.

Some agreed to set up a blockade around Batarian space, others had suggested that they instill a coup de 'at within their government, and there were a few that had demanded that the intel they had gathered from the pirate captains and Torfan be made public, so they could have the support to greenlight an invasion into Batarian space.

These were among the many suggestions that were formulated within the House, all waiting to be approved by Ferin herself. Being the elected leader, she signaled those that were bickering amongst each other to cease. Standing from her chair, she moved towards the podium and began to address those who were gazing upon her.

She began to tell them of a familiar story that most people knew of. A story that told the tale of those who let go of the boundaries that held themselves from doing what needed to do in order to wipe out those who stood in the way of the brighter future mankind was destined for. These tales were dark to many but righteous to some.

At first, there were many who couldn't understand how a dark tale that dated back from the last world war had anything to do with the situation at hand, but when those who were lost in thought had seen the cold hard stares and determined looks of those who knew, it finally became clear to all about what she was referring to.

"To keep our future clear, we must rid ourselves of those who will stop at nothing to blot out our children's sun," Ferin declared. "By any means necessary."

In that final moment, everyone knew the route she was going for. As a member of the Party: Ferrum Hominis Protector (Man's Iron Shield), what she suggested was in the mind of those she dutifully cared for.

Earth.

Her Colonies.

Humanity itself.

 **-X-**

 **Verox System,** **Carin Asteroid Field**

 **The Fringe of Batarian Space**

 **Hegemony Outpost-031**

 **August 12, 2300**

Ever since the Council had dropped the Hegemony's association status from the galactic community, things were becoming tenser within Hegemony space. Riots began to occur, senators and generals blamed each other for the current situation there were in. The Chancellor declared martial law, and by order of the Chancellor himself, the military proceeded to take whatever funds they had in their economy to overhaul their military strength by the end of the solar year.

While this had caused a myriad of problems, the Chancellor had assured his people that, "The Human Menace will not break the walls of our mighty fleet and will be sent running back to their own systems."

A load of shit that was. Everyone knew what was coming, and they sure as hell knew that it wouldn't end nicely.

Brenk Prof'falak, a grizzled veteran of various conflicts and skirmishes that populated the Eternal Calendar, was now aboard one of many defense outposts that were stationed around the fringes of their galactic borders and within range of their core worlds, wasting away what time he had left in this galaxy.

"Fucking Humans, always have to interfere with everything," he muttered. Brenk glanced over the monitor in front for possibly the twenty-thousandth time before tuning out the world around him.

He thought of times where he and his comrades had stood against the impossible odds that were stacked against them. He remembered the battles he fought, the trophies he took, the near deaths that would've taken his life. It was a thrill for him. But now, he resides within a metal base stationed in butt-fuck nowhere.

It was a sad thought indeed. Sad enough for him not to be aware of what happened next. In the span of a few seconds, Brenk's senses lit up for a moment as he felt something come over him. But before he could react, a long spike of cold steel penetrated his skull and entered his brain, killing him before he could feel a thing.

His body landed with a thud on the cold metal floor along with other Batarians that were stationed in the same room with him, their life flowing from their bodies.

 **2nd Lieutenant Kayla A. Shepard**

 **N7 Special Forces**

 **30 minutes before the present time**

Onboard the MKII-Mira-Class _United Systems Stealth Ship Holland_ , Kayla Annalise Shepard prepped her gear for the boarding mission she and her team were about to embark on.

To Kayla, this was just another routine op. Textbook insertion tactics, she thought. After she finished loading the magazine into her Kriss-AR2 Vector SMG, she took one last look back at her team that had accompanied her for the last three years ever since she became an N7.

Private First-class James Vega, a former UAF Heavy-weapons specialist, and veteran of the First Contact War.

Corporal Kaiden Alenko, a Biotic Knight of the USF Templar Special Forces.

Tech Sergeant EDI, an Enhanced Defense Matrix that was situated within an MKV Combat Auton.

1st Sergeant Charlie Yamato, CQC Specialist.

This five-man N7 team was known as Wolf-1.

Not long after, the _Holland_ stopped within a reasonable range of the outpost and activated its onboard stealth drive and radar jamming capabilities to negate any signals that would give away their presence.

Not wanting to waste more time, Wolf-1 exited the stealth craft and activated their XC1 Multi-Role Jump packs, accelerating into the cold vacuum space and beginning to traverse through the asteroid field. As they navigated the field, Shepard began to give orders to her team, telling them to get into position and await further orders.

When they made footfall on the metal plating on the outpost, Wolf-1 got to work. "EDI, see if you can disable the ventilation system and its alarm system in this sector."

"On it."

"Vega, place hull-breaching charges here." Shepard pointed towards near the base of her feet.

"On it, Chica."

It didn't take long for the two to get to work. EDI's enhanced infiltration systems had quickly made her way into the outpost's ventilation and security systems, effectively disabling any signs of attention. Vega slapped on the breaching charge and set it for five seconds

Five seconds later, the breach made a man-sized hole into the hull, creating an entrance for Shepard and her team. Once inside, EDI enabled the ventilation system to seal the breach, causing the air to rush through the corridor and fill the room.

"You know the plan everyone, keep a low profile, find the command center, kill anyone that tries to blow our cover," Shepard ordered as she primed her SMG. "Vega, you find us a way out. EDI, Alenko, and Yamato, you're with me."

"This is where the fun begins," Vega said joyfully.

 **20 minutes later**

"Have you heard from Drato lately?" one Batarian asked.

"No? Why?" the second inquired.

"He was supposed to report in a few minutes ago after checking out a system fault that got picked up by the onboard VI."

"Heh. You know him. He probably fell asleep on the way there. Should probably go check on him.

"Pfft, like I care about that guy. Gator will probably run into him again and threaten him about sending him to the Varren pits."

The first one laughed. "Yeah. That's pretty funny to watch."

"Yeah," the second replied as he laughed along with him. It was then that a knock was heard on the door behind them.

"Probably the man himself, go open it and let him in before he starts getting grumpy again," the first one said.

The second one didn't bother to argue on this topic since he knew it would be better for both to just let their comrade in. When he approached the door, the knocking turned into banging, which irritated him.

"Hold on, hold on, I'm coming." Quickly hitting the button to open the door, the Batarian thought he had prevented an incoming problem for him and his partner.

"You know Drato if you wanted to sleep, we could've covered for you kn-."

That wasn't the case.

The Batarian didn't get to finish his sentence due to his head being impaled by a biotic blade, instantly killing him. The second Batarian didn't get to react in time as the same blade that killed his friend, sliced his skull in two and dropping on the floor with a hard thud.

"Room clear," Alenko broadcasted over the Battle-Net.

"This Room is clear as well," Yamato stated as she reloaded some shells into her silenced SPAS-15. "Four-eye bastards didn't see what hit'em."

"Yep," Vega said as he pulled his serrated knife from another dead Batarian. "Airlocks clear."

"I have successfully neutralized all enemy combatants in the general vicinity."

"Are you sure EDI?" Shepard asked. EDI was about to respond until she saw something in the corner of her cybernetic eye.

"Fucking…Bitch." A surviving Batarian." When I'm done with you, yo-."

 _PFFT. PPFT._

"I'm sure, Lieutenant."

 **-X-**

"All Wolves, stack up," Shepard ordered. All members of Wolf-1 hugged the walls around the door to the station's Central Command Center. Close as they were, Yamato's translator could hear the Batarians in the next room bustle about in confusion, wondering why their comrades weren't responding to their hails. It was a glorious sound to hear.

Looking at her HUD, Shepard saw that everyone had given an all go for the breach. She motioned Vega to slap a breaching charge on the face of the door and on her signal, Vega blew the door.

"Go! Go! Go! Move in! Eliminate all targets!" she ordered. The N7 Operatives of Wolf-1 didn't waste any time in clearing the command center.

One Batarian tried to be a hero and reach for his combat knife, attempting to rush the shotgun-wielding N7, but fell short due to Yamato quickly pumping a barrel full of buckshot into his skull.

"Xeno wa manabanai!" she yelled in her native tongue. "Don't fuck with the Deck sweeper!" She then proceeded to pump another shell into his dead corpse."

"Stop fucking around!" Shepard barked. "Vega! Get back to the airlock and signal the _Holland_ for pick up."

"On it!"

"EDI! Get what we need."

"Roger!" EDI then plugged herself into the station's systems and began to extract the information.

"Wolf-Lead, this is the _Holland._ We are on our way to your position. ETA 3 minutes."

"Roger that Holland, we're on our way to extraction point Alpha," she responded.

"EDI?"

"Affirmative. I have successfully extracted the information we need to execute the next phase of our mission."

"Nice work!" she complimented. "Wolf-1. We are Oscar Mike!"

On that note, Wolf-1 retreated from the space station to the _Holland_ and made haste towards their next objective.

"Do you think the others got through?" Kaiden asked Shepard once they've made it aboard the stealth ship.

"This whole operation is riding on them, Sergeant. I doubt they would fuck up an opportunity like this."

 **-X-**

[Incoming Transmission...]

[Identifier activated~]

[Transmission received…]

[N7 IFF received...]

[N7 Progression approved…]

[Selection-N7 Teams- Wolf, Echo, Gamma, Miami, Hotel. Galactic reroute imminent...]

[Galactic reroute commencing...]

[~14%~]

[~37%~]

[~56%~]

[~64%~]

[~88%~]

[~99%~]

[Galactic reroute complete…]

[New destination- Inner Batarian Systems…]

[Target system- Kite's Nest, Harsa System…]

[Target World-Khar'shan…]

[Course of action?]

[HIGHCOM-Orders Imperative.]

[Operation Skyshock initiated.]

[System Invasion Imminent.]


	5. Episode IV

**"Success is not final, failure is not fatal: it is the courage to continue that counts."**

— **Winston Churchill**

* * *

 _Within the void of space, The Federation 6th fleet aka the "Sword of the Rising Sun" carved its way throughout the Hegemony. While it was the Federations second intergalactic conflict, much of Federation High Command would say that this conflict is currently doing better than anyone expected. With the Navy spearheading the assault, the Marines and Army were making considerable progress in squashing any forms of resistance that survived the initial invasion when N7 Special Forces successfully managed to punch holes within the official border of the Batarian Hegemony, a power that was expected to collapse from its own internal struggles and its recent eviction from the Citadel Council._

 _While this action was sudden and more importantly unjust to mainly the Batarian people, the Council did have their own reasons. What happened over Shanxi was an example of how the Federation could handle themselves in times of war and how risky could it be to fight off a faction that has gone without any restrictions in terms of technological advancement. Surely, even if the Council did win the war against the Federation, the costs would've weakened them to point to near collapse. So, in the end, they decided to play it safe._

 _The Federation was a living machine of war that didn't need to be poked irritably with a stick._ That's how the Galaxy at large saw it.

 _Unless you're a Batarian that doesn't know better._

* * *

 **-Episode IV-**

 **==x==**

 **Kites Nest**

 **Harsa System, Khar'shan**

 **August 19, 2300**

 **Operation Skyshock+7**

Vice admiral Henry Cho stood within his Flagship, _The Vigilant_ at the tip of the spear of Battlegroup Foxtrot, looking over the Galaxy map in the bridges CIC. The constant feed of Information being sent back to _The Vigilant_ was being forwarded to all command ships located within the Harsa System to be more specific.

"Admiral, the 5th army is awaiting confirmation to descend on Khar'shan." An Ensign alerted him.

"What's the status of the Marines operation?" He inquired.

"One moment." The Ensign began typing on the console. "the 45th marines have secured a landing zone at these coordinates. They currently setting up a temporary Forward Operating Base and are moving along with the 23rd Armored."

"Give them the green light. Notify Aegis wing to cover them while they descend into the atmosphere. We might've disabled a majority of their home fleet, but scans show that what remains of their ships can still pose a threat to our troop transports."

"Aye, sir!" responded the Ensign.

 **Hangar Bay**

Aiden Branson was nervous. The 19-year-old Earth native that was literally fresh out of boot camp had checked his AR for possibly the fifteenth time while Ro Company prepares for the invasion of the Batarian homeworld.

"Breathe." He said to himself. "Breathe…remember what drill Sergeant Hayes taught you and you'll be fine."

"Yo Rookie!" Aiden's train of thought was broken to sound of a familiar voice. He turned to see Ella Harrison. Aiden had met Ella a couple days after he arrived at Camp York when he had accidentally bumped into her in the camps mess hall, which then resulted with her punching him in the face and them landing in the brig. Not long after, Aiden filled in as a replacement in Ro Company as they were veterans of the First Contact War. Ever since then, their relationship has been "Improving" to say the least.

"Are you good? Or you gonna cry before we get off the ship?" she asked.

"I'm fine! Just nervous, that's all." He countered. This was his first combat operation, most rookies like Aiden would obviously be nervous.

Ella scoffed and gave a smug smile. "Whatever, just don't start crying before we nervous we make planetfall."

Aiden gave a mocking laugh as Ella picked up a small crate of explosives and loaded them onto the V-44 Multi-Purpose Dropship, a universal version of T-77 Condor Troop Transport.

"Attention! All combat teams are to report to assigned transports for immediate deployment." The over speaker alerted.

"Huh, looks like you'll be getting your time to shine rookie." Ella taunted."

Aiden didn't respond to his associate's comment. Aiden then took out a pendant from one of his pouches and looked at the religious charm. It was a pendant of the Virgin Mary. Aiden stared at the pendant and gave a small prayer before picking up his rifle and boarding the transport.

Another soul jumping into the fray.

-X-

 **Khar'shan**

 **Isatok, The Imperial Republic of Sumak, Grand Capital of Khar'shan**

Ever since the global _"Unification"_ of the Batarian homeworld that dated back over a millennium ago, Khar'shan has been a formidable player in the galactic community, as their military and political power had almost rivaled the Turian Hierarchy and Asari Republics at one point in galactic history. Now, the Hegemony stands on the brink of utter capitulation by the hands of what many Hegemony's military calls "A race of backwater Pyjacks."

Gethar Secmamon could only watch from his personal bunker as Hegemony separatists try to gain entrance into the Hall of Chancellors. Their raged being fueled by the years of mistreatment, enslavement, and how the corrupt caste system looked down upon the common people as vermin, Pyjacks and not the living sentient beings that they truly were.

"Chancellor Secmamon!" a voice called out. Gethar turned around to see General Bran Krasdacan and Lieutenant Kham Krossonak, two high ranking officials of many that weren't separatists or currently dead.

"The emergency council is waiting," Bran told him. Gethar simply nodded and turned back to the live feed of Hegemony loyalists desperately holding back the incoming waves of separatist forces. After taking one last look, Gethar turned and calmly walked away from the live feed, his back facing the horrors of what was on the surface.

Soon after, Gethar entered a small room that housed what remained of the Hegemony's higher caste system, ranging from aristocrats that owned their own private colonies and high-ranking officers whose loyalty strongly lied with the Hegemony. Now, with all that remains of his empire, it was time to ensure his people that this was not their final day. A difficult task for many, but not for Gethar.

"We cannot abandon our home! Khar'shan has stood as the indefinite symbol of the Hegemony for over millennia! We have faced many obstacles ever since we joined the galactic community. We have fought for our worlds, we have grown an economy that rivals the economy of the Asari! We have…"

"Enough of your ignorant bantering." A general yelled at the fuming aristocrat. "If you were smart enough to see it through your higher eyes, you would see that we're outgunned here. Our fleets our on the run, we've been cut off from the colonies that have been untouched by the Humans. Right now, the best option we have is to take what have so we can and do what is needed to secure the future of the Hegemony."

"By doing what? Running? What will running get us? Will running get us our worlds back? Our pride back? Will running get our seat back on the Council?"

"What it will do, is save and most definitely preserve our way of life. After the Chancellor proceeds with the contingency plan, we will take back what's ours and let the galaxy know that they an absolute error in when they left us in the hand of the humans." The General then turned towards the leader of the Hegemony. "Do you agree with me oh Supreme Chancellor?"

Gethar could only nod in response as he went over the plans for a final time. This was most likely the only window they had to pull this off. For the Hegemony to survive this disaster. Sacrifices must be made.

Gethar took a moment to gather his follower's attention; once he did, Gethar started to speak.

"My most loyal followers, I know many of you are indifferent to this plan that we now have formed, but this is for the greater good for our people. Believe me when I say this. When we return to the known galaxy, we will return victorious in the name of the Hegemony. Stronger and more cunning than ever. For I, Chancellor Gethar Secmamon, Supreme ruler of the Batarian Hegemony, will rebuild our way of life to a greater and more superior peak the rivals both the Council and the _Despicable_ Federation. Long Live the Hegemony!"

" _Long Live the Hegemony!"_ The loyalists said in unison.

"Now," Gethar said as he took refocus on the situation. "Let us not waste time. We have a future to save."

 **-X-**

 **lieutenant Bradley Clayden**

 **Aegis Wing**

 **7th Assault Squadron.**

"Attention Aegis Wing, this is Vice Admiral Cho; Army Transports have begun their descent. Our top priority is to protect all transports from all possible rogue elements. We cannot afford to lose this chance to quell the enemy when they're vulnerable. Once your mission is complete, Aegis Wing will provide fire support for grounds troops. Good Luck with your mission.

 _"Some speech that was."_ An R76-Raptor Pilot stated.

Bradley chuckled. "Yeah, that's The Vice Admiral for ya."

"Yeah, only the Vice Admiral would assign Aegis Wing to guard duty. What a waste of talent in my opinion."

"He assigned us because we're the best wing in the entire goddamn Aerospace Division, not some reservist squadron that only flown in combat sims," Blue-Three explained. Clayden was about to add to Blue-Three's comment until their local Battle net sparked up.

"All right everyone cut the chatter, form up around the transports. Long-range scanners are picking up rogue elements approaching are the current vector." Blue Lead ordered.

 _"All right, ladies and gents. Play times over."_

 _"This is where the fun begins."_

Aegis Wing formed around the transports; simulating a cover formation that dated back to the second world war. Clayden took position near the front of the convoy, taking the role of Tip of the Spear; acting as a forward shield just in case any rogue elements decide to bull rush the convoy.

It was only halfway through the escort until Clayden's Short range battle scanner started to kick into high gear.

 _"Contacts! Twelve o'clock high and six o'clock low!" Blue Lead called out. "Squadron 1-5 engage in attack formation! Deal with the stragglers while the rest of us guide the transports through."_

 _"Affirmative. Moving into attack position."_

 _"Shit! They're coming in fast!"_

 _Clayden's got a system lock on several fighters. "six hundred meters…five hundred meters…four hundred…"_

 _"Defensive wing, you're cleared to engage! Weapons hot!"_

Without a second thought, Clayden and his fellow wingmen unleashed a flurry hypersonic rounds and Point Break Offense Missiles toward the group of hurling fighters. While the concept of throwing slugs is primitive in the eyes of the galactic community, humanity had used their adaptability to improve their ballistic weaponry and even produced energy based weaponry: but have yet to implement it into the Aerospace Division.

Clayden could see the magnetically enhanced rounds tear through the fighter's kinetic barrier; turning the alloys that made the fighters hull into swiss cheese. The rockets made easier work for the Federation fighters as the force of the amplified explosive ordinance weakened the shields; allowing for them finish them off with the 2x HC75 Avenger Rotary Canon.

 _"Tango down."_

 _"One less Xeno to worry about."_

 _"Fuck! That was close."_

 _"What happened? You alright up there?"_

 _"Bastard clipped my wing...Systems checks are read ninety-seven combat efficiency. I'm good for now."_

Clayden looked over his weapon systems before getting his attention diverted by the sounds of his long-range scanner alerted him to the next wave of fighters that were speeding towards their current position.

 _"They're coming back around!"_

 _"12 o'clock high!"_

 _"This is 4th squadron, intercepting rogue elements now."_

The incoming fighters then took another wave of hypersonic rounds and amplified rockets; turning their hulls into molten scrap. Some were lucky, as some of the Batarian fighters managed to slip through the squadron of elite fighters. The Batarian fighters then managed to swing back around and make a strafing run against the transports ships they were protecting.

"Dammit, they're shooting up the transports!" Clayden yelled.

" _Don't worry, I've got them!"_ a pilot yelled out.

"Blue-Seven, Wait!" Clayden barked. But the pilot designated Blue-seven already broke formation; now chasing after the swarm of Batarian fighters.

" _Dammit! Blue-Four, Blue-Six, give them her some backup."_

" _Rog, Blue-One."_

" _On it."_

Clayden didn't say anything as the tension rose in his stomach as three fighters chased after the rogue fighters that proved to be a nuisance to the army convoy. Easily, the three Federation fighters eliminated the Batarians and returned seamlessly into the formation.

"Pull some shit like that again Blue-Seven and you'll be repairing hand me downs for the entire year," Blue-One yelled.

"Hehe, all in a day's work Captain."

Clayden sighed at his wingman's remark.

" _Attention all squadrons, we've crossed Checkpoint Bravo, entering atmosphere in less than five minutes."_

"Affirmative, engaging atmospheric shielding," Clayden called out, so did the rest of the massive convoy as the prepared to land near the Batarian Capital.

Five hundred thousand more souls jumping in the fray.

 **Rally Point-Echo**

 **Army Landing Site-Alpha**

Ian Carter. A man of 37 years that joined the United Systems Marine Corps at the age of 19 back in 2288, a year when Insurrectionist activity had peaked for the first time in fifty years ever since the Petrovina surrendered to the Federation in 2248. Keven joined the Marines as means to an end as he had no one left to turn to as an atomic bomb that vaporized his hometown on the colony of Stion 15; a farming distribution center that supplied food and was home to over 13 million people.

While it took the Federation little effort to suppress the extremist group before they could cause harm to anyone else, those who were affected by the attack still had the scars to show it. Both physically and mentally.

Ian was lost in his mind as he smoked a cigarette; its head slowly disintegrating in the chemical produced fire that originated from his lighter. He then broke out his mental state as his Tacpad alerted him to the coming party. Looking up towards the sky, he see's the army convoy emerging from the thick clouds that originated the fire that plagued the capital. The mixture of MPD's and condors then settled within the perimeter, their engines burning the dirt beneath them. Their metal hatches opened; creating a passageway for the various amounts of Armour and Army personnel that assemble the rest of _FOB Queen's Legacy._ Among the Army personnel, AS-13 Army construction drones and, other autonomous variants, a figure that stood out from the rest of the personnel that were pouring from the aerial transports. Looking at the figure that stood infront of him, Ian noticed the Lieutenant insignias on his collar; notifying him that he should probably introduce himself. Ian threw away his cigarette and made his way to the landing craft that sat in front of him; designated US-MPV "Froghopper".

"Ahh, Lieutenant. It seems you had I'm sure you had enjoyable flight down.

The aging commanding officer groaned. "Please, if I told you that shit fuck of a ride was enjoyable then I would be a bigger liar than my bitch of a brother."

"Yeah, that makes more sense if you put it that way."

Ian then held out his hand. "Sergeant Ian Carter, Foxtrot Company, 45th Marines."

Lieutenant Bakersfield, Ro Company, Second Platoon, 5th Army." Bakersfield responded as he shook Ian's hand.

"So, What was it like to be feet first on Khar'shan?" Bakersfield chuckled.

"Well sir, to put in the simplest way. A Load of shit. When we first landed in the immediate area half the Batarians were either dead or too stupid to deal with."

"Really?" Bakersfield raised an eyebrow "I thought the Batarian military was better the Mercenaries we fought back on Torfan."

"I had the same thought sir, but what I've been hearing from scouts form Allied Intelligence is that they've pulled most of their veteran forces towards the inner city. Most likely to deal with the separatists."

"heh looks like the Batarians have more things to worry about now, don't they?"

"Sir yes sir."

"Now, not's waste any time. We've got a planet to liberate."

Ian happily nodded as he lit another cigarette.

 **Isatok, Khar'shan**

Aiden quietly walked through the abandoned streets of the once "Grand" streets of the Batarian capital. Holding his FN M29 in hand, Aiden took the occasional glance at his surroundings, just to be sure no stragglers were planning to take them by surprise. But to his knowledge (or Staff Sergeant Reyes knowledge) most of the Batarians that still inhabited the city were either dead or people who just wanted to live the rest of their lives without some dictatorship ramming their fist up asses in a daily basis.

Those words didn't calm Aiden down to be simple enough. His heart still raced that same pace as the Quadrupedal Light Battle Drone's Metallic legs slammed against the concrete road. Its constant thumping kept Its pace along with the front of the group. The drone kept itself on high alert as the Drone continuously pulse scan the immediate area. Ella, on the other hand, was most definitely disappointed at the reality of this situation. What was supposed to be the final push in the Batarian Capital, turned out to be more of a Sunday stroll. Asides from the rogue elements that harassed the fleet in orbit, no army platoon within the city had reported any form of resistance.

"So much for the _Last Stand_ , I thought we were here stomp some alien skulls when after we liberated that slave camp back a few weeks back."

"Don't be too bummed out Ella. Just be grateful that we aren't being shelled on some unstable volcanic planet." An army man told her. Ella gave an irritated groan in response to his comment.

"To be honest, I would rather be shelled on some unstable volcanic planet than walking down the Batarian equivalent to Sunset Avenue." Ella the faced Aiden and gave spiteful smile. "I wonder if _Crybaby_ here could handle himself in a firefight."

"Well unlike you Ella, I know when to keep my mouth shut." The young army man retorted. This earned joint of laughter from his comrades as Ella burrowed her eyebrows in annoyance.

"keep talking like a smartass crybaby and you'll be going home with something worse than 3rd-degree burns." Ella threatened; motioning her M95 SHEWS. Before Aiden could respond, the Battle Net came alive.

" _Attention all Callsigns, LBD-1 has detected an unknown pulse signature bearing fifty meters northeast of our position. Hold position and take cover. Over"_

"Ohohoho, now the fun begins!" Ella called out as she primed energy weapon and mounted her bipod on a hood of an abandoned vehicle. Aiden took cover beside her; priming his rifle as well. His attention then turned towards the Drone named Georgie; an MK-X Quadrupedal Light Battle Drone that sported a spinal mounted 12.7x108mm/M305 40mm ASW, Heat and Infrared vision systems and other various sorts of improvements made from its predecessor that wise wildly used in the small wars and skirmishes that still popped up every now and then.

"So what do you think it is?" Aiden turned his attention back to his battle buddy. "Huh?"

"What do you think got the Drone all spooked up?" Ella inquired.

"How am I supposed to know? My HUD isn't connected to Georgie's, so I have no idea what he's seeing."

"It's probably some street rat walking away with his new-found loot he took from his local department store."

"Or maybe it's some kid looking for his parents." A rifleman piped in.

"Doesn't matter who It Is. A Xeno's a Xeno." Another rifleman spoke up. "And most importantly, my trigger finger's been itching ever since we got here." Aiden turned his attention to the last rifleman.

"Oh, so you're a kid Killer huh?" He asked with a hint of irritation.

"Never said anything about me killing kids. Just said that a Xeno's a Xeno. Don't matter to me when it comes to that."

Aiden couldn't continue as Staff Sergeant Reyes called out that the heat signature was about to enter their Field of Vision within thirty seconds. Aiden and his squad tensed up as the heat signature was about to turn the corner. Aiden could only watch the forward intersection in anticipation. His finger was itching to pull the trigger. His heart started to steadily speed up. The feeling of fear was flowing over him. And when it finally showed its true form.

"Holy shit."

 **-X-**

 _ **Wolfhound Command Center**_

 _ **August 20, 2300**_

 _[CBAI Server Select]_

 _[Server Selected]_

 _[Channel Selected]_

 _[Beginning Channel encryption]_

 _[Loading…Channel Encryption complete.]_

 _[You have 14 new encrypted messages]_

 _[Message selected======Encrypting======Encrypting======Encrypting.]_

 _[Encryption complete]_

 _[Opening message]_

 _Sender: Federation Artificial Intelligence SWT-5576_

 _Subject: Intelligence Report #23-WS0-4_

 _CC: (Redacted)_

 _ **Ok, I'll make this quick as we both know that you probably have better things to do.**_

 _ **First things first are the Terminus Systems. From what we've got from the Council, the Terminus Systems is practically a haven for all the lowlife's thugs and space pirate wannabe's that want to get their fills of blood, women, and credits. Most of these systems are populated by a loose affiliation of minor species, united only in their refusal to acknowledge the political authority of the Council or adhere to the Citadel Conventions. The only downside to this is they also want to kill each other 99.9 percent of the time. War among the various species is common, as governments and dictators constantly rise and fall, piracy and the slave trade run as rampant as the bubonic plague on a sizzling summer day, and the majority of Batarian criminal gangs makes their languages the most common in the entire sector. Once a year, they tend to invade the Attican Traverse for god knows what reason. In this Scenario, the Council barely retaliates because is they start sending patrols into the Terminus Systems, they would have something bigger to worry about a council race having more than one dreadnaught.**_

 _ **The second topic at hand is the Quarians.**_

 _ **The information we have on them is plenty but dated. Hailing from the world of Rannoch; a planet located within the Terminus Systems. Records show that they were exiled over 300 years ago from their homeworld by their own synthetic creations called the Geth. (Sounds like a cheap 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **century Sci-Fi flick in my opinion). I've sent you a separate file on the Geth along with the one you're reading right now, so make sure you read the "Important" details. The last thing we need is another 3 fucking months of non-essential field work and Harper talking down on the entire team.**_

 _ **To put it in short terms, the Quarians created the Geth for Labor and Military roles and as time went on they gradually upgraded until the gained sentience. Then one day they asked them about the nature of their existence.**_ _ **Panicked, the Quarian government ordered the immediate termination of all geth in the hopes of preventing a revolution. Many Quarians opposed the termination of the geth, which then led to a war that surpassed the Great Disaster that happened on Earth back in 2050's.**_

 _ **Nevertheless, the Council then refused then to give them aid because of said broken laws and decided that it would be best to leave them to rot within their own ships and not allow them to colonize any planets.**_

 _ **Cruel I know.**_

 _ **Military Intelligence has decided to put them on the watch list for possible annexation. Don't your hopes up though, President Ferin and the FHP probably won't allow a single non-human foot on Federation soil.**_

 _ **And lastly, is that ship we found a few months back. Yes, that ship. The agents that were looking over it have reported they have found something within the ships computer systems. Analysis reads it as coordinates that lead to a system that lies somewhere along the edges of the Attican Traverse and Outer Council Space. Section IV is planning to launch a covert operation to learn more.**_

 _ **That's all I have to say at this point. I'll keep you updated when some spicy Intel comes my way or when the shit hits the fan.**_

 _ **-From your favorite Artificial Intelligence.**_

 _ **-Switch**_

 _ **(**_ _ **･**_ _ **‿**_ _ **･**_ _ **)**_ _ **ﾉ゛**_ _ **Ciao!**_

 _[Channel Connection Terminated]_

 _[Logging off]_

 **-X-**

"Do any you guys even know where they make these AI's?" An agent asked his colleagues within the Central Communications Lab.

"Raven-Cybernetics draws the plans for them, Zeta-Tech manufactures them. Why you asking?" the second agent inquired.

"You know the AI that's known to message us when we need mission reports or updates?"

"Oh, you mean Switch?" Piped a third agent.

"Yeah!" the first one responded.

"Yeah, she's like the most nom-formal AI you will meet in the entire Intelligence Sector. You'll get used to it soon enough." The second Agent explained as he turned back to face his assigned terminal, leaving his colleague perplexed at his response. The agent then goes back to work, looking through the encrypted messages that he has yet to go through.

Two floors below the CCL, a meeting was taking place between three individuals that held the strings within Allied Intelligence. Head Director Allison, Military intelligence Head Kiran Bradshaw, and lastly Colonel Harper, Head of the Xeno-Materials and Reverse Engineering Division. They had decided to meet on the topic of recent events that have surfaced on the desk of President Ferin herself. As to sum up the meeting so far, it would be difficult to say that everyone had an indifferent way of thinking.

Allison had first brought up the topic of the Terminus Systems and how they could pose a threat to Federation colonies that were being developed within the Attican Traverse. While the concept of building patrol fleets to the Attican-Terminus Border was a sound idea, but the thought of the Terminus Systems starting to believe that the Federation is a bigger threat than the Council, so it was agreed to inform the President of the idea of a new Colonial Defense branch safeguard the colonies from any potential invasion.

For the Quarians, the situation was tense. With the FHP being one of the dominant political parties that now rivals the United Equalists Party; who were the dominant faction that housed a majority the Unified Federal Senate and the House of planetary representatives, which in total make up the Federal Congressional Assembly. This topic of choice needed further planning and more time executing. If the Federation were to bring in the Quarians under their name, it would surely bring a mainly positive outlook for the Federation as the sense would die down soon once the Presidential reelections return. Allison had her eyes on the United Equalists Party for a while, as she thought they would be the perfect pawn for executing this coming operation.

Lastly, was the coordinates Agents Brooke and Pinkerton discovered why looking through the ships integral systems. It was easily agreed that it an Allied Intelligence Task Force group (AITF) would be sent to investigate the coordinates under the guise of a Federation freighter. Soon after, Allison ended the meeting and all three went their respected ways.

Harper, on the other hand, got a call from his assistant. Notifying him that the science team that was studying the Precursor relics that they've been finding ever since they encountered the AI they found on Datryia some time ago. His assistant had told him that it was urgent. Harper wasted no time making his way towards the facility's R&D center, not knowing what revelations were to come.

* * *

 **That where will leave off for now since this took way to long write.**

 **Merry belated Christmas and Happy new year to you all! I initially planned to have this be published a few days after Christmas, but I was preoccupied with other important tasks.**

 **And speaking of important tasks, college is back on track. This means that chapter updates may be scared when it comes to my already inconsistent schedule. I may try to push a chapter once a month or so. The best way to see the progress of chapter is to check my bio, as I update it whenever I make a jump in progress.**

 **I would also like to remind you that constructive criticism and suggestions are welcome. So if you see something an error or something that you would like to point out, feel free to leave a review or pm me if you feel inclined to. Thanks for reading and I hope this chapter pleases your expectations. Until next time.**

 **-Mazzi**


End file.
